Promise
by BucinKamotaro
Summary: Aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu tetapi aku gagal dengan tugasku. Jika kita bertemu lagi, akan ku pastikan aku tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. [Shinohara x Kamotaro]


**Warning:** OOC / Crackpair

Gintama and Characters (c) Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

Aku mengenalnya, sosok berkacamata dengan helai pirang. Pria yang cerdik dan memiliki karisma tersendiri. Kamotaro Ito… Aku mengenalnya. Jauh mengenalinya dari pada kalian, Bansai Kawakami, Toshiro Hijikata. Namun sebuah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kamotaro sendiri menusuk untuk diriku.

"Sosok yang mengerti ku Hanyalah Hijikata. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengerti tentangku. Sangat di sayangkan ia adalah musuh terbesarku."

Mungkin memang benar, aku bukanlah sosok yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sebuah 'Malaikat' untuknya. Tak peduli ia melihatku atau tidak, aku akan selalu melindunginya. Aku rasa itu cukup.

 **( Malam hari )**

"Sensei, Aku rasa kau perlu beristirahat."

"Tidak. Aku harus membuat laporan untuk 'Mereka'. Tuan Tsunpo sudah meminta laporannya."

Tsunpo-? Ah. Bansai Kawakami. Aku lupa jika mereka adalah teroris. Akan berakibat fatal jika kita menyebutnya di Kawasan Shinsengumi. "Aku mengerti. Aku bisa membantumu sehingga kau bisa beristirahat. Setelah misi terakhir, kau belum beristirahat sama sekali."

"Shinohara-kun, Kau juga sama saja. Apa aku terlihat selemah itu di matamu?"

"Bukan begitu, Maksudku-"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai rencana, Shinohara-Kun" Ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang seolah menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Aku tahu ia sedang bertolak belakangan dengan senyumannya itu. Namun aku rasa aku hanya perlu mendengar ucapannya dan mempercayainya.

"Baiklah. Akan kusiapkan teh hangat untuk menemani malammu."

"Tentu. Terima Kasih."

 **( Dini hari )**

Aku perlahan menggeser pintu ruangan Kamotaro hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Bukan sebuah kejutan untukku jika aku mendapati sosoknya yang tertidur diatas kertas laporan dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam ruangannya dan mengambil sebuah selimut kemudian menyelimuti punggung Kamotaro. Manik coklatku menangkap lembaran kertas yang berada dibawah tangannya, terdapat tulisan 'Esok wakil komandan akan berhenti dari Shinsengumi'. Sejujurnya, aku cukup penasaran dengan maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Bagaimana Kamotaro yakin soal itu? Perlahan aku mengambil setiap lembaran kertas tersebut dan mulai melanjutkan laporan yang harus diberikan esok hari.

"Istirahatlah, Kau memerlukannya… Sensei."

Tanganku mengusap singkat surai pirang dan melepaskan Kacamata miliknya. Andai saja aku lebih berani mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan saat menatapmu seperti ini… namun aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang penting bukan? Aku tak ingin ucapanku malah berakhir mengganggu pikiranmu, Kamotaro.

 **( Pagi hari )**

"Shinohara-kun… Terima kasih untuk laporannya. Aku ketiduran, ya?"

"… Sensei memang butuh istirahat. Rencananya malam ini bukan?"

"Bisa kau berikan laporannya pada tuan Tsunpo? Akan ada salah satu darinya di pelabuhan. Tetapi jangan sampai kau telat di rapat nanti. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Akan segera ku lakukan."

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan terlebih dahulu, Aku yang akan mempersiapkan laporannya." Ia membalikkan arahnya namun dengan reflek tanganku menahan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar bahwa ia sedang melihat kearahku.

"Sensei, kau tidak perlu menyiapkannya. Sebaiknya kita makan bersama. Aku yakin nanti aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Shinohara-kun…" Ia menghela nafas dan lagi-lagi senyuman yang sama. Aku menolak melihat kearahnya dan melepaskan tangannya. "nanti hanya akan membuang waktu. Usai kau makan, aku bisa makan setelah itu." Kenapa kau selalu merasa bisa melakukannya sendiri, Kamotaro? Namun aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat dirinya yang berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

 **( Siang hari )**

Hari cukup terik mengingat sekarang masih berada di tengah musim panas, rapat yang usai beberapa jam lalu memberikan sebuah kejutan. Tak hanya untukku namun untuk anggota lainnya. Sosok Hijikata terlambat? Bukan hanya itu, aku terkejut saat mengetahui seorang Sougo Okita bekerja sama dengan Kamotaro. Aku Khawatir. Aku menghelakan nafas dan duduk di depan ruanganku menatap kolam yang bahkan aku tak tahu masih ada ikannya atau tidak.

"Meow"

Suara seekor kucing yang keluar dari semak-semak. Aku mengulurkan tanganku agar kucing tersebut menghampiri.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin juga di hampiri." Jarak antara aku dengan kucing tersebut cukup jauh.

"Meow"

"Aku sedang tidak memegang makanan jadi- ?" Kucing tersebut melompat ke pangkuanku dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk dirinya. Tanganku perlahan membelai lembut bulu kucing tersebut yang sepertinya sudah berada dalam posisi tenangnya.

"Shinohara-kun." Suara itu- Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kamotaro dengan Yukata sudah berjongkok di dekatku.

"Sensei-" tangannya kini mengusap lembut kepala kucing yang berada di pangkuanku.

"Menyenangkan ya, menjadi seekor kucing. Kau bisa menghampiri siapapun. Suka tidak suka kau bisa dengan tenang tidur di pangkuan siapapun." Kini ia berdiri dan menatap kearahku. Mataku pun tak lepas dari dirinya. "Shinohara-kun, Sore ini ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kau sebaiknya keruanganku."

"Baiklah."

 **( Sore hari )**

"Aku tak menyangka kau berada di fraksi ku, aku pikir kau berada di fraksi Hijikata, Okita-kun."

"Fraksi Hijikata? Aku tak pernah berada disana dan mendengarnya sekali pun."

"Kau cukup pintar. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau tau apa yang aku inginkan, Ito-Sensei." Begitulah ucapannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sensei, Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja. Yang ia inginkan adalah Jabatan sebagai wakil komandan. Aku akan berada diatas itu."

"…" Aku khawatir denganmu, Kamotaro.

"Oh ya, dan yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu adalah, saat penyerangan nanti, aku mau kau tak berada di dalam kereta."

"Maksudmu-?"

"Kau tetap berada di markas memastikan semua berdiam di markas."

"Sensei aku akan ikut denganmu-!"

"Ini perintah."

"…"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Seperti yang kubilang, semua akan sesuai rencana."

"Sensei-" Aku khawatir, Kamotaro. Apa kau benar-benar bisa mempercayai Okita? Apa kau bisa benar-benar mempercayai Kiheitai?

"Saat kembali nanti, Kau akan menjadi asisten ku, Shinohara-kun."

Aku tak bisa banyak berbicara. Kenapa kali ini kau tak membiarkanku berada di sisimu? Kenapa saat yang berbahaya seperti ini kau ingin aku berada jauh darimu? Kamotaro… Aku khawatir.

 **( Malam terakhir )**

Hatiku terus mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. Aku berada di markas sementara kau berada di tengah bahaya. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, hanya saja tidak semua berjalan dengan kehendak kita. Aku berjalan memasuki ruang Kamotaro. Entah kakiku memaksaku untuk berjalan keruangan ini. Sebuah patung kucing yang berada di lemarinya sepertinya berhenti bergerak. Apa baterainya habis? Astaga, kenapa aku malah mengingat Kamotaro lagi? Aku berusaha setenang mungkin. Aku kemudian berjalan kearah meja kerja miliknya yang tersusun rapi dan bersih. Memang pria yang selalu menjaga kebersihan. bagiku ruangannya selalu terasa nyaman. Terlebih jika ia berada disini sekarang. Kamotaro… Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?

Baru saja aku berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, sebuah suara speaker di markas berbunyi.

"Apa ini?"

Suara yang asing. Bahkan aku yakin ia bukan dari Shinsengumi. Namun pengumuman tersebut membuatku terkejut. Pengumuman untuk penyelamatan Isao Kondo. Itu artinya- Kamotaro dalam bahaya! Aku harus kesana- 'Kau tetap berada di markas memastikan semua berdiam di markas.' Ucapan itu terngiang di telingaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kamotaro?

 **( Hari terakhir )**

Saat ini adalah saat yang merupakan sebuah penyesalan terbesar untukku. Keterlambatanku menemuimu saat semua malah berkumpul menyaksikan hari terakhirmu. Aku sudah berada di depan batu nisanmu. Batu yang bertuliskan namamu dengan jelas. Seikat bunga aku letakan di depan nisanmu. Hari ini pun aku terakhir berada di sini. Aku tak ingin hidup dengan sebuah penyesalan, maka dari itu…

"Sensei- bukan… Kamotaro… aku tak akan melanjutkan perjalananku jika kau tak berada di sini. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kedepannya. Maka dari itu… Aku menyerahkan diriku pada Shinsengumi. Jika Seppuku memang jalan agar aku bisa menemuimu kelak, maka akan kujalankan. Kamotaro… Akan ku pastikan kita bertemu di dunia selanjutnya."

Dengan kalimat itu berakhir, aku melangkah menuju beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang mengawalku hari ini. Hari terakhirmu, Hari terakhirku. Janjiku… Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Kamotaro.

* * *

 **( Reinkarnasi )**

"Kamotaro, kau punya waktu?"

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak sekali, Shinohara-kun?"

Ia tersenyum, kedua tangannya memegang tangan Kamotaro yang terlihat bingung. "Ikut aku sebentar." Ia menarik tangannya kearah belakang halaman Gedung sekolahan.

"Shinohara-kun, Sebentar lagi osis akan ada rapat loh."

"Aku tahu, hanya sebentar." Shinohara mengambil setangkai bunga Daisy putih dan meletakannya pada telapak tangan Kamotaro.

"… Aku tak paham."

"Kamotaro… Aku…" Shinohara menghela nafas perlahan "Biarkan aku menjadi pelindungmu. Aku mencintaimu, jadi biarkan aku menjadi pelindungmu."

Sementara itu Kamotaro tak mengeluarkan kata-kata dan menunduk menatap bunga pemberian Shinohara.

"Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, maka dari itu aku mengatakannya sekarang. Mau kah kau menjadi sosok yang ku lindungi, Kamotaro?"

"Shino…hara." Terdengar suaranya yang bergetar. Shinohara merasa tak enak hati namun masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kamotaro. "Kenapa kau… baru mengucapkannya?"

"-!"

"Ya… Aku mau, Shinohara-kun." Air mata yang perlahan terjatuh dari ujung mata Kamotaro sementara senyumannya menghiasi wajahnya yang sekarang tengah memerah.

Shinohara beberapa detik perlu mencerna semuanya. Sampai akhirnya senyuman Kamotaro mencairkan kebekuan dirinya. Tangan Shinohara meraih Kamotaro dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Maafkan aku, Kamotaro."

"Aku pegang janjimu karena Aku percaya padamu, Shinohara-kun."

 **[End]**

* * *

Hai hai! Bucinnya Kamotaro disini! huhu ini ternyata tembus 1000 ya... wwww tak disangka!

makasih yang udah mau baca tulisan gaje ini. aku sebenernya benar-benar haus ship siapa aja x Kamotaro. kasihan ya? :

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! ditunggu masukannya ya~


End file.
